Always
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Estel wakes up to the prodding of a sword. She finds out that Boromir is responsible and that somehow the Fellowship has ended up in her house. They have no idea where they are or how they ended up with Estel. With many strange events occurring, the Fellowship learns that Estel might not necessarily be fully human.
1. Gandalf and his Companions

_**Hey guys! New story, I know, I know- I already have a bunch of different stories going on. I really wanted to post this one though and tell me what you all think of it. It's a bit different, but I'm excited to try it out. **  
_

_**And, as always, the only thing that belongs to me is my characters and the plot line. I haven't seen anyone do anything like this before so...  
**_

_**Anyways, on with the story!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_Gandalf and his Companions _

_xxx_

I woke to the feeling of being prodded with something sharp. I groaned and rolled onto my side, pulling my blanket up around my shoulders. The prodding did not cease though. Figuring it was either my cat or dog, I slapped at it. Instead of my hand colliding with something furry, I felt a burning sensation of pain. I quickly sat up and tried to examine my hand in the dark. Finally my eyes adjusted only slightly to the darkness and I realized I was bleeding. I turned to my bedside table and flipped on the light as I gathered the blanket up around my chest.

There were protests from the bright light and I looked up to see myself surrounded by a bunch of men. A yell formed in my throat, but that was as far as it would go when I saw one of them with a sword pointed at me. It was like being in a dream and not being able to yell for help or move. I was frozen in my spot.

"Boromir, put your sword away." An older man in a gray cloak with long grey hair and a beard told a man with dark hair and grey eyes.

I stared at him in fear as he lazily placed his sword back in its sheath. He studied me, as if unsure of what I would do.

I finally found my voice. "W-who are you?" I asked. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey." The older man told me. "These are companions of mine." He told me, gesturing to the others around my bed.

I realized that most of them held a slight blush on their features.

"My lady, would there perhaps be a better place to discuss our situation to you?" a man with golden, blonde hair that was pulled back and showed that his ears were…pointed asked.

I only managed a nod and gestured towards the door that would lead them out of my room. "If you could give me a second." I told them as I stood wrapping a blanket around my bare body.

"Of course." Gandalf said and closed the door behind him in order to give me some privacy.

I stood still for a mere second, wondering why I was acting so calm. _Of course, it must be a dream._ I then heard a loud crash and a shout of, what I assumed was one of the men's names. I quickly grabbed some clean underwear and a bra from my dresser before putting on my bathroom robe and headed to where I heard a great deal of commotion.

When the smaller man-child, with Auburn hair noticed my presence, he cleared his throat to try and gain the attention of the others. The blonde haired man noticed me as well, and bowed slightly. I blushed as another man with darker hair than the one they called Boromir, bowed also.

"Oh no! Don't touch that!" I exclaimed when another small man-child with curly gold hair grabbed at a breakable dish on the small countertop. Thankfully he stopped to look at me, just as he was about to grab it. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dear little one, what is your name?" Gandalf asked me as he gave a stern look to the person I had just reprimanded.

"Estel." I told him.

"Well Estel, would you mind telling us where we are?" he asked.

"The United States." I told him, my head cocking to the side.

"And where, little dear, would that be exactly?" he asked, as everyone continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" I asked, trying to understand what he wanted from me.

"What universe or galaxy?" he asked.

"The planet, Earth?" I told him, well more so questioned; not knowing if that was what he wanted.

He nodded his head. "It is as I feared." He spoke up, looking around the other men. "We are no longer in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" I questioned. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you and why are you here?"

Gandalf looked up at me. "We are not from here. Somehow we have managed upon a world much different than our own."

"I gathered that much." I told him, looking at the odd fashion they were all dressed in. "The armor and old fashioned weapons gave you away. But who exactly are you?"

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood." The blonde told me, stepping forward.

"Are you an… elf?" I asked him, not knowing what species he was.

"Isn't it obvious?" Boromir muttered under his breath.

I decided to ignore him as Legolas answered my question. "And why are there children with you?" I asked. However, the small children looked like they were grown men except in miniature sizes.

"We are not children!" the one I had yelled at only moments ago exclaimed, sounding like he had just been insulted. I sighed, I probably had insulted him and the other three. "We're hobbits." The Auburn haired one told me.

"Quite sorry." I told them, still waiting for their names.

The one who had called himself Gandalf seemed to have rolled his eyes before he introduced the little ones to me. "Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo. Over there is Aragorn," he gestured to the dark haired man that had bowed to me earlier, "Gimli," he gestured to the red haired midget, "and Boromir." He gestured to the man who had woken me with the sword.

Immediately a shot of pain ran through my hand. I had been in such a haste that I had forgotten about the fresh wound on the palm of my hand. I quickly squeezed the hand behind my back trying to stop the flow of blood. Boromir looked at me hard before he swiftly looked away. I nodded my head and then realized I hadn't offered them anything to drink or eat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, would you like anything to drink or eat? Tea perhaps or some water?" I asked the strange group. I was still believing the whole thing to be a dream.

"Some ale would be nice." Pippin told me.

I froze for a second, glancing at him wearily. "I don't have any ale, sorry."

"Tea will be just fine." Gandalf told me.

"Of course." I said, and went to the stove, making sure to fill the kettle all the way before placing it on a flame to warm up. "Anything to eat? I just made some cookies, I know it isn't much, but my mom also brought some leftover ham if you would prefer that?" I questioned the group, before continuing on. "There's also some cheese and grapes?"

"Enough with the formalities." Boromir commanded. "We want answers." He walked towards me in a threatening manner. I wanted to shrink, but I stood my ground.

"So long as you are in _my_ house, you will show some respect." I told him harshly.

"Boromir." Gandalf stated harshly. "Child, go and clean up your wound. When you return I believe both our questions shall be answered." He told me, shooing me off in the direction of my bedroom. Without hesitation, I quickly went into the bathroom and washed the cut. I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my mouth as I ran the hydrogen peroxide over the cut and then wrapped it tightly with some gauze. I then decided I should put on some clothes and walked back out into the kitchen wearing a pair of leggings and a nice dark red shirt that was a bit too big for me.

When I walked back into my kitchen, I saw that the hobbits were going through the cabinets. I heard the kettle start to whistle and made my way over; switching the knob on the stuff and making the flame go out.

"Where do you keep your cups?" Sam asked me.

"Go and sit, I'll get everything out." I told him, as I opened the cabinet door next to the one he was searching through. I grabbed nine mugs and poured the tea into each one before placing them on the table in front of everyone. I then placed the sugar on the table, along with cream for them to fix it the way they liked it. I then made sure to grab the food.

"Sit." Gandalf told me when I had asked if they needed anything else.

I did as I was told; taking the only seat that was left. It happened to be next to Aragorn and I tugged at my shirt, as I waited for something to happen. Secretly I was hoping that I'd wake up from this dream and find out that I was all alone and that the cut on my hand didn't hurt quite as bad as it did now.

"Child," Gandalf addressed me, "Tell us all there is to know about this world of yours."

I stared at Gandalf not knowing what to tell him. I glanced around the table to see that only the hobbits were drinking the tea I had served. I watched as Gandalf stirred the spoon around in his mug before lifting it up to his lips. The others simply left there's alone.

"My world? No. This must be a dream and in a couple of hours, I'll wake up in my bed and realize that this was all just a dream."

"It is no dream." Legolas told me.

I looked over at him and was met with his piercing blue eyes. I quickly looked away and back at Gandalf. "How can this be? If you don't know where you are then how did you end up here and in my house- of all the places to land?"

"That," he told me, "is what we are trying to figure out."

* * *

_**A/N: So guys, please tell me what you think of the story so far. I've already started on chapter two and I'm hoping that after finals next week I'll be able to update a bit more regularly. **_

_**On that note, if you do read any of my other stories, I'm trying to update at least two tonight. Also, please wish me luck with my finals and that I pass that way I can update your stories :D  
**_

**_Kathleen xx_  
**


	2. Not Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my character and the plot. I hope you enjoy the story(:**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Not Just a Dream_

_xxx_

It was a little past 3 in the morning when I finally decided to declare the end of the night. We hadn't gotten anywhere in figuring out how to get the fellowship back to Middle Earth and I was exhausted.

"Come on Nero." I called to my dog. I was surprised at how calm he was with our company. The only person he seemed to have a problem with was Boromir. Nero would growl at him every now and then, but he didn't bite. My cat on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the guests and stalked off to my room to sleep.

"If you need anything, just let me know." I told the hobbits. I had placed them in the guest room and they all fit in the queen sized bed, which I was thankful for. After I had given Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli the other two guest rooms, I was left with figuring out what to do with Boromir. Thankfully, the sofa in the living room was a pull out bed.

Once I had won the small battle with the sofa bed, I put clean sheets on for Boromir. He simply grunted, what I considered, a thank you and went back to ignoring me. I glared at the stubborn man in front of me before turning my back on him and walking to my own room to get some sleep.

I don't know how much sleep I got when I finally woke up to the sun's rays filtering through my window. I was about to roll on my side when I smelt something really good. I sniffed the air until I figured that someone was cooking breakfast. I quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and running out to the kitchen. My stomach growled in anticipation.

I stopped in my tracks when I remembered the strange members that were staying in my house. I looked down at my ratty-tatty t-shirt and was about to turn around to change into something more suiting when Merry noticed me.

"Good morning there! We weren't sure what you'd want to eat for breakfast, so we just made everything!"

I smiled at the young hobbit as I slowly made my way to the table. Everyone was there and I blushed three shades of red as I took the seat next to Boromir and Aragorn. I fiddled with my fingers for a couple seconds before a plate piled with food was set in front of me. I turned around and saw that it was Sam who had given me a large plate with food. I gave him a small smile before I turned my attention back to the food in front of me.

There were eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. However, soon another plate was sat beside the one in front of me.

"Just some more to choose between." Sam smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

I smiled brightly. "It all looks delicious."

"Oi! What about the tea Sam?" Pippin asked loudly. He and Merry were sharing the seat across from me.

Sam grumbled something towards them, but all I caught were the words 'ungrateful hobbits.'

I glanced over at Gandolf who seemed quite content. He also had a large plate of food in front of him, but less than what was on mine. Before he looked up from above the brim of his tea, I looked over at Boromir. He seemed busy trying to ignore everyone as he ate. He paused slightly when I glanced at him, as if he could sense I was looking. Embarrassed at the possibility of being caught looking at him, I turned my eyes on the food in front of me and started to pick at the eggs.

"What happened to your hand?" Pippin asked a couple minutes later.

I looked up, trying to figuring out who he was talking to. When I met his eyes, I realized he was asking me. The bandage on my hand had turned red overnight and I had forgotten to clean it this morning. To be honest, I had almost forgotten about it. I was just too busy hoping that this whole situation was just a dream that my thoughts had been completely distracted by the deep wound. With my unharmed hand, I clutched at my palm, moving it under the table.

"Just a little cut." I lied, trying to dismiss it.

I saw Boromir look at it, a flash of emotion appearing in his eyes before they hardened once more. Aragorn, on the other hand, softly grabbed my hand and brought it above the table. He unwrapped the bandage, letting them fall to the floor. Lightly, he ran his finger down the cut. I winced at the contact. The wound was still fresh and I was afraid it would open up again.

"This is no small wound." He commented, his eyes meeting mine in a stern matter. "This needs to be cleaned and treated."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll do it after I eat." Aragorn gave me a disproving look, but he let go of my hand as I brought it back under the table to hide from everyone's eyes. Hesitantly, I picked up my fork with my good hand and started to slowly eat. Slightly surprised, I found the food delicious.

"This is wonderful." I told Sam, as I started to eat a bit more. My appetite was returning and I realized how hungry I really was.

Sam blushed at my comment, but replied back with a soft 'thank you.'

When I was finished eating, I excused myself from the table. Before I could make it to my bedroom however, Frodo shyly asked me if there was a place where he could "relieve himself." At first, I didn't understand what he meant, but then it dawned on me.

"Oh yeah! Uhm, follow me, I'll show you where to go." I told him, as he followed me down a hallway and to the end, where there was a white wooden door on the right. I opened the door and showed him the bathroom. I pointed to the toilet and showed him how to flush before I left him and headed to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, as I heard the chatter from the kitchen carry down towards my room.

I sighed as I looked into my dirty full-length mirror. I groaned as my eyes fell upon my unwashed hair, the curls looking unruly. I then looked down at my sloppy t-shirt. It wasn't that I had forgotten about the company of men in my small house, but I was hoping it had all just been a dream. A very realistic dream. Letting out another groan, I quickly stripped down to my birthday suit and walked into the connected bathroom. I started the water to my shower, giving it time to heat up before I got in to scrub at my body. Throughout the shower, I thought of what I needed to do to get these men from another world looking as if they did belong. Realizing that it was going to be hard work and quite a bit of money, I moved on to other thoughts.

"Shit!" I muttered aloud. I had forgotten that I had work and that I needed to visit my grandmother. I sighed as I turned off the water; goose pimples ran up and down my arms and legs. I grabbed at the warm towel placed over the heating rack and wrapped it around my body as I stepped out of my shower. Running out of the bathroom and into my room, I shuffled through my drawers, muttering curses under my breath.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Running my uncut hand through my hair, I made sure my towel was wrapped tightly around my body before I cracked open my door. I poked my head out from behind the door and stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Legolas.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, as he looked at me with concern written on his face.

Confused, I nodded my head. Then I realized that he must have heard me muttering all those curses. Instantly I blushed in embarrassment. "Uhm, yeah. You see, I just forgot I have some things to do. I'll have to take you guys out and get new clothes so that you'll fit in a bit more around here. I just don't know how to get everything done today. But I'll manage."

Legolas nodded and then turned around to walk back to the kitchen.

I closed the door once more and grabbed a pair of light-washed jeans and a nice white, button down shirt. I would have to look semi-suitable for work today and for visiting my grandmother. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. I tilted my head to the side, deciding that I could always look worse. I then placed makeup on my face, going light. I then brushed through my hair, throwing it up into a high bun before I declared I was ready. Grabbing a pair of nude flats, I walked out of my bedroom.

Now all I had to do was figure a way to get all the men to come with me to buy new clothes.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think or if you saw any mistakes. I really wanted to get this up and I just didn't feel like going over the chapter to look for mistakes. Not that I'd be able to catch them this late at night... But please enjoy! I haven't been on in forever or updated anything in awhile, so tonight might be the night I update a couple ones (most likely meaning I'll simply be working on them). **_

_**Kathleen xx**_


	3. Just the Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm updating early this time- WOHOO! Much thanks to Shadow Realm Triforce for helping!**

**Here are some translations for the story before you read:**

**Signore - Italian for sir.  
**

**Meldarion - Elvish for beloved.  
**

**Gûr nîn glassui - Elvish for I thank you from my heart.  
**

**Sorellina - Italian for little sister.  
**

**Naneth - Elvish for mother.  
**

* * *

**Also thank you for the reviews(:**

**Review Response to Kyle: I didn't think the whole breakfast thing through, but I was going to have a more professional kitchen with a fireplace as well, but that part didn't get put in the story, I felt it took away from the chapter. But let's just say for now, that they were really smart to figure out to work the kitchen appliances. ****I could do that! The grandmother has a library so it would be easier for them to search through there.**

* * *

**Please enjoy the story and as a disclaimer: ****Shadow Realm Triforce** owns the character Sajni and I do not own anything besides the plot and my character Estel. Enjoy(:

* * *

_Chapter Three: _

_Just the Beginning_

_XxXxX_

As I traveled along the side walk towards the metro, I kept a close eye on the men following me. I was able to find some boy's clothes for the hobbits in one of the guest rooms. I shuddered at the memory.

XxXxX

"You have a son?" Sam asked, seeming interested.

"Where is your husband then? There is no trace of a man's touch." Legolas commented.

"No! There is no man, I do _not_ have a son!" I exclaimed.

"Estel! Are these your world's clothes for men?" Aragorn asked, walking into the bedroom as well.

I stared mortified at the clothes he was holding up to me. They had belonged to one of my very close guy friends when he was living with me.

"Are they your husband's?" Pippin asked, and then he saw the look on my face. "I'm sorry, has he passed?"

"My apologies Lady Estel."

My hazel eyes gazed upon Boromir who had just apologized. He must have wondered why everyone was gathering in the room and came to investigate. "He must have been a good, or foolish," he murmured more quietly to himself, "man to take you as his wife."

My eyes became the size of saucers. In a matter of seconds, they had all jumped to conclusions. They all began to offer their apologies. At first, I was too stunned to correct them and simply stared up at them from my kneeling position on the floor. It only took me a moment longer to snap out of my shock and correct them all.

"I'm not married! I do not have a kid and I have never been married. There's not even a chance that should happen." The group seemed too stunned from my outburst. "Those clothes belonged to a very dear friend of mine."

"Oh."

They didn't say anything more and shuffled their feet.

"You are a seductress?" Legolas asked simply.

My mouth dropped open, while the others looked at me waiting for an answer.

"You're kidding me…right?" I looked up at Legolas, seeing that he was being completely serious. "Oh wow." I said, when I realized he wasn't. I then started to burst out laughing. "Me, a seductress? If that's how I earned a living, I'd still be living with my grandmother completely out of my own money." I continued to laugh at the idea as I pictured it in my head. "That was a good one." I told Legolas as I wiped away an imaginary tear from the corner of my eye.

"Then you…" everyone seemed lost.

"I looked after this one kid a lot. His mom worked during the nights and somehow his clothes accumulated over time. As for those," I pointed to the clothes that Aragorn was still holding, "My guy friend also used to stay here a lot. He was sort of like a roommate." I wasn't sure how else to describe the term and was hoping they'd understand.

"Roommate? You slept in the same chambers?" Sam asked.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. This was going to be hard and my patience seemed to be running thing. "No." I bit out, trying to keep my breathing steady. "Different room, but we lived at the same place." Confusion was evident on all their faces as I continued to try to explain to them what a roommate was. "Like an inn?" I asked, hoping this would bring the men some understanding.

The men's faces lit up like they understood.

"Well now that you understand the whole situation, I'll see what clothes I can gather to dress you in more…suitable attire."

I kicked Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas out of the guest room as I threw clothes at the four Hobbits. "Pick out whatever you like best and then see if they'll fit you." I told them, as I laid down another pair of pants and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked into the living room and saw Gandalf sitting there, reading a book off my bookshelf. He must have heard my footsteps because he looked up.

"This is an interesting book." He told me, as he nodded his head towards me. I dared a look at the cover and realized that it happened to be _Hamlet._ I smiled at him.

"Isn't it good?" I asked, still standing.

"Quite." He smiled in agreement, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Estel!" I heard Boromir yell down the hall. I then heard my dog bark and cat hiss.

I ran down the hallway and saw that Boromir had his sword out and seemed to be threatening both animals. My dog was in a defensive position, ready to strike.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, as I raced towards Boromir. "You can't just pull out your sword when you feel threatened." I had pushed the sword out of his hand and it was clattering on the ground. "They're growling and hissing at you because they see you as a threat and quite honestly, I don't blame them."

Boromir stared down at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"Oh, Lady Estel! There you are, I hope this is appropriate for your world." Legolas came forth from the other guest room dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. My eyes lingered over his muscular body for a second before Aragorn walked out in jeans and a plain blue stripped button down shirt that was still unbuttoned. I couldn't help admire the muscles on these two men. Most boys that I knew were nowhere near this fit. When I realized I was staring, I cleared my throat as my face turned red. Aragorn started to button his shirt from the button up and I recomposed myself.

"Uhm yeah, that's perfect. Why aren't you dressed yet Boromir?" I asked.

"I found nothing that I liked." He stated.

I couldn't help but just stare at him with my eyes wide. Was he trying to be difficult on purpose? "It's only for a couple hours. We have to get more clothes for you guys anyways. Well, the Hobbits have a bit more clothing, but Dean was in a rush-" I paused in my rambling before I cleared my throat. "He took most of his clothes with him."

"Boromir, just put something on."

"Oh no! We need clothes for Gandalf! Those clothes won't suit him." I paused thinking, with the three men staring at me. I snapped my fingers as I got an idea. "Boromir, go get dressed. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a response from the complex man, I rushed out of the bigger apartment to run next door. Catching my breath, I slowly knocked on the door to my neighbor's apartment. He was an elderly man, whose clothes would probably fit Gandalf.

A maid opened the door and when she recognized me, she smiled brightly. "Please, come in Estel. What brings you here today?" she asked.

"Well, you see," I explained, using hand gestures to explain my point even further, "I have some company over and, well, uh, there was an accident with food and we need some fresh clothes for him!" Yes, that should work. I smiled brightly at the maid as she let me in.

She laughed at me. "Well on that case, let's see if Alexio has anything that he'd be willing to give away."

She guided me to the room that Alexio used as his study. She knocked twice and then told me to enter. As I walked in, I saw that Alexio was lounging on his sofa reading a book. When he turned to look at me, I couldn't help but be concerned for him.

"Signore!" I exclaimed, as I dropped by his side on my knees.

A smile graced his features as he patted the top of my head. "Do not worry little girl. Now, what brings you here? Did I hear you mention clothes?"

"Yes signore, I was hoping you'd have some clothes that you wouldn't mind a guest of mine to wear?"

Alexio laughed at me. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Come, come. I have too many clothes locked away in the guest closet." He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his thinning, grey hair.

XxXxX

"Thank you so much for the clothes!" I smiled and ran back to my apartment. I was glad to see that Bormoir had gotten dressed and despite not liking him very much, I couldn't help but notice his muscles either or how ruggedly handsome he was. He seemed more approachable without all his armor and sword hanging by his side. Soon Gandalf was dressed in Alexio's clothing and they seemed to fit him just fine, but apparently that was due to some magic he was able to use, which I didn't understand but left it without question.

Nonetheless, I was glad that we were finally able to go and I wouldn't have to worry about dragging the group to a store dressed in Medieval time clothes.

Next, however, was the problem of getting them to leave their weapons behind. Merry, Pippin and Sam didn't seem to mind too much. The others were another story though. Aragorn told me he would not go out in an unknowing world without a weapon in case any danger should arise. Out of all of them though, Boromir was the worst to negotiate with. Eventually, it led to him still carrying a small, but very sharp knife, concealed in his pocket. I looked at him wearily, praying to anyone that he didn't get caught carrying it around. Legolas and Aragorn eventually gave up their weapons, but with a fight as well. I had a nagging suspicion that they had one or two weapons still concealed as well, but tried not to dwell on the thought for too long. Soon enough I was able to get Frodo to give up his sword as well, it could have been mistaken for a toy sword in this world, but I could tell that it was quite sharp, like the other weapons now sitting on my kitchen table.

Gandalf, on the other hand, would not give up his walking staff. I figured that it was quite harmless and only supported his weight. His sword was added to the pile.

Gimli was a whole other story. By the time I got to him, my will and patience was running short. He was being extremely difficult with both his armor and axe. I had managed to coax him out of wearing his helmet and bit by bit, he shed his armor. Since there was no more room on my kitchen table, we placed the armor on one of the chairs. Next was his axe, which was proving much trickier.

"Just put the bloody damn thing in with the rest of the pile! If they see you carrying that, we're sure to be shot at or arrested, if they're that nice." I told the dwarf.

"Lassy, I am not putting my axe down." He told me, holding onto his weapon with an iron tight grasp.

"In my world, you can't just go around carrying sharp, pointy weapons!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Unwillingly, Gimli gave in and placed his axe on top of the others' weapons.

I couldn't even believe the amount of weapons that now sat upon my wooden kitchen table. It was a miracle that it hadn't collapsed yet from all the heavy weight of metal. But I was thrilled that I had won this fierce battle.

Now we were barely out of my house and walking on the sidewalk as everyone looked around as if they were being watched or followed. A car came speeding by and I was barely able to hold Boromir's hand down to stop him throwing his knife.

"What is this madness?" he asked, seeing another car park on the other side of the road. My hands were still trying to hold his arm down so that he wouldn't be able to throw the knife.

"It's our transportation in this world. That's how we get from one place to another." I explained and let go of Boromir when I felt I didn't have to worry about him throwing it at an unsuspecting passerby.

"There are no horses?" Aragorn wondered aloud.

"Oh no! We have horses, but traveling by car or even train is much faster than riding on a horse." I explained further to the taller man. "In fact! We'll be traveling by a sort of train today called the Metro. Though, we'll have to walk awhile after that or take the bus. Now come on!" I chirped as I told the group to follow me into the station.

"Oh, but please don't get out your weapons. Nothing is going to harm you." I told them, praying to the gods above that nothing would happen. I sighed as we entered the busy metro. It seemed to me like the gods just weren't in my favor lately. The metro was packed with people late to work or rushing around trying to finish their errands. I paid for everyone's tickets as we pushed further into the station and tried pushing my way through while keeping Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir focused on not harming anyone who pushed them out of their path.

"This is normal for us in my world. Down here, all manners are lost and so are people too intent on what they need to accomplish." I told them when I got pushed by a middle-aged man and almost fell to the ground. I smiled though as I flipped my blonde locks behind me.

The men looked determined, but seriously out of their element when they heard the noises of the trains that we'd be riding on.

"This is safe, child?" Gandalf asked me, studying the techniques of what kept the train on track.

"Well, when there are no complications!" I told him, trying to sound optimistic about my normal route of transportation. "Now we just have to wait for the right train."

When our train arrived, I directed everyone to stay close to me and not to wander off. The Hobbits stuck the closest to me and I'm sure many onlookers thought they were my own kids. The others busied themselves and I had to remind Boromir and Gimli once and awhile to be nice and not to harm the innocent riders. The ride to work was exhausting and the stares I was receiving were much different than usual. But I suspected that it had to do with my company. I smiled in relief when it was our stop. From there it took another twenty minutes to reach the stable.

For a second I forgot about the men behind me and laughed freely, stretching my arms. I began to run towards one of the horses who was neighing on the other side of the fence.

"Hello Meldarion." I greeted the black horse, and placed my hand on his noise.

"How'd you come up with such a name?" Aragorn asked me, curiosity clear in his voice as he walked up beside me.

I blushed at the memory. "My grandmother used to call me by that name when I was smaller. She told me as long as I knew I was loved, I would be forever happy. When Meldarion first came here, he was wild and many were afraid of him." I tilted my head to the side as I studied the way Aragorn looked at my horse. "However, I thought he just needed someone who wouldn't give up on him. He's been my horse ever since."

"You work with horses?" he asked.

"Horses? Why did it have to be horses?" I heard Gimli complain in his thick accent that I couldn't quite place.

I smiled at him. "I've loved horses ever since I was a little girl. My grandmother had me take lessons and even bought one for me."

"Estel! There you are, I thought you were going to be late again." The sound of my boss' voice carried over to me. I turned to look up at the young man, who smiled politely at me. "Of course, it's always to be expected. Come, let's get your horse saddled up." He brushed his long, onyx locks out of his face as he gestured for me to walk with him.

I nodded my head. "Of course Logan." As I walked beside my boss, I turned my head to look back at the group. "Come on guys! I want to show you what I do." I turned my attention back to Logan, as he placed his hand on my back and steered me forwards. "I hope I'm not too late."

"You're actually a bit ahead of schedule today." He told me, looking down at me.

"Well at least the class won't have to be waiting too long today." I laughed. Logan didn't however and when I looked up at him, he was already looking at me with a steadfast expression.

"Those men, how do you know them?" Logan asked, his grey eyes boring into my hazel ones.

"Oh well, you see, uhm, Aragorn is family and those are his friends. They're just staying for awhile with me." I lied to him, hoping he wouldn't press further.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you staying with so many men by yourself."

"Oh no! They're quite fine." I smiled reassuring Logan that everything would be all right. He was quite protective of me sometimes and even though it was kind of him, it got overbearing at times.

"Well, I'll leave it to you then." He whispered in my ear before leaving me in the stables, as one of the staff brought me Meldarion.

"Your class is waiting." The youngest worker told me. I smiled at the shy girl and was happy to see a smile in response.

"I like it when you pull your hair back, it shows off your face." I told her. She was only about sixteen and super shy. But today her dark brown hair was pulled into a lovely French braid and showed off her extremely gentle features. "Bella, if you wouldn't mind, would you mind bringing some horses for my friends?" I asked, as the group came to stand inside the gloriously clean stables. As I looked over at them, I realized they seemed a bit more at ease, save for Gimli who was muttering curses that I couldn't quite catch.

Bella nodded her head and with a determined look she went to gather some horses.

"Aye lassy! I will not be needing a horse." Gimli shouted after her.

Bella turned to look back and smiled, "Of course. Maybe a miniature horse would be better suited?"

"Actually Bella, that's a fantastic idea." I told the younger girl who stopped in her path. "Would we have enough for the five of them?"

"We should, I'll be right back. I'll go to the other stable and get them ready." Bella told me as she ran off this time in the direction of the other red barn.

Gimli continued to mutter profanities saying that he would not get on a damn horse. Eventually he was told to stop complaining and glared at Legolas, who simply smirked and ignored anymore remarks from the dwarf.

Since I had already strapped on Meldarion's saddle, I went to grab four horses.

"Little one." Gandalf addressed me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around from the gate of one of the stalls. I clutched at the worn, but extremely durable wood, my hand centimeters away from the lock.

"I will not be riding today, I'd like to simply observe." The older man told me, as he gave me a small smile.

"Oh! Of course, you can go ahead and take a look around and if anyone asks, just tell them you're here with me and they should be gentle." I smiled as I told the older man. "Some of the people can get a bit rough around here."

"I'll be off then." He said and left the group and started to head towards the woods that held multiple horse trails.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" I asked Aragorn, who was now standing by my side. His blue eyes looked at me with such kindness that I couldn't help but not worry and smiled up at him.

"Well, in that case, let's get these horses out for you and saddle them up. Bella shouldn't be much longer."

By the time Bella came back to the main stable, three other horses were saddled with their riders on them. Aragorn was riding Firedust, a light brown American Saddlebred who was extremely gentle and loyal to any of its riders. Mainly she was ridden by our older guests who needed someone who was predictable. Legolas was seated on top of an Arabian horse, muttering words in a different language. Damon was very selective about who he let ride him. He was also high maintenance when it came for caring for him, he was so picky about so many different things from his food to how one brushed him. Boromir was mounted on one of my favorite horses, Oscar, the black Thoroughbred. He was quite skittish, but controlled properly he was strong willed and determined.

I mounted my horse after the Hobbits had been securely seated on their miniature horses. Each horse was a different colour and seemed annoyed at the small hobbits on their back. I couldn't help but smile as I led them towards the ring where I would conduct class.

XxXxX

"Did you see that blonde hair man during class?" I heard one of my students whisper as we were exiting the ring.

"How could you miss him? He's beautiful." Another whispered.

I sighed and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from its loose ponytail. The only thing that my girl students could focus on was the good-looking men that had joined the lesson. Many of them had tried hitting on them and were absolutely thrilled, but thrown, when Aragorn and Legolas added the title 'lady' before their names. I groaned as another round of giggles broke out between the hormonal crazed teenage girls. They whispered excitedly about the bad-boy nature of Boromir who had told them to shove off. Well the equivalent to that in our world. He was able to say it in a way that was almost polite, but forceful at the same time.

"Miss Ortega?" one of the more shy girls called my name as she steered her horse next to mine.

I hated being called Miss Ortega, but we were supposed to be professional and formal here. "Yes?" I asked the girl, placing a smile on my lips.

"Will those three men be coming back for more lessons?" a bright red blush appeared on her face and I couldn't help but slightly laugh. As annoying as it was for these girls to be gossiping and blatantly staring at the foreign men, I knew it was what they did.

"I'm not sure Miss Clarisse. Perhaps, but remember, always treat someone like a normal being. Not everyone likes to be praised so. Except perhaps for Boromir, I believe he has quite the ego." I told her.

She nodded her head and returned back to her group of friends to tell them the news. I couldn't help but snort when Aragorn rode up beside me.

"The women here are a bit more..." he searched for the right word to describe the girlieness of my students. "Forward."

"Ahh, well. Not all of them, but they do seem to have quite the crush on you and Legolas. Boromir as well, but I fell they're a bit more intimated by him."

"Crush?" he asked, not understand the reference of the term. It was funny how his face scrunched up as he repeated the word.

"A crush is when you like someone." I told him.

His silence told me he understood.

We rode back to the stables and cared for the horses before locking them in their stalls. I stayed with Meldarion a bit longer, feeding him an apple. The others continued to brush their horses down. Gandalf had returned from his walk in the woods and was talking with Legolas. They both seemed in such a deep conversation.

"Miss Ortega!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see Bella running towards me completely disheveled. "Miss Ortega!"

"What is it?" I asked, meeting her halfway. Worry laced my voice and gained the attention of all men.

"There's a driver here for you. He says it's important that you go with him right away!" she explained, rushing through her words that I barely understood her at first. Then realization clicked.

"My grandmother's driver?" I asked.

She nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath.

Completely ignoring the young girl I began running towards the entrance where I knew the driver would be waiting for me. I could hear Aragorn and the others shouting my name, but I ignored them as I raced forward. When I saw the middle-aged man waiting near a black limo, his suit looking untidy with a look of desperation on his face, I knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Miss Ortega, we need to get going. Your grandmother doesn't have much time left. Your sister is on her way too."

I ignored the mention of my twin for a moment, focusing solely on my grandmother. "Then what are we waiting for?" I asked him, fury and nervousness evident in my shrill voice.

"Lady Estel! What's the rush?" I heard Legolas ask from not far behind. I turned around quickly to see that they were all following me.

"No time to explain- get in the car and don't give me a hard time about it." I strictly told the group. It was clear that it was not up for negotiation and they each piled into the black limo.

"Really though Timothy, this was a bit too much." I told him as I stepped into the vehicle after Pippin had tripped in.

The whole way to my grandmother's mansion was filled with tension. I continued to bite and pick at my nails. I was filled to the brim with anxiety and each time someone tried to comfort me, I would stare hard at them until they backed away. My mind was filled with all kind of thoughts. I couldn't lose her now, especially when my life had just been flipped over. She was the one who had raised me to be who I am today. She had put up with all my rebellions, no matter how much of a mess I got myself in. She was the one who comforted me as a young child when I felt so alone. My grandmother had been my courage, the one I lived my life for and now she was about to leave me.

I clenched my shirt in my hands, trying to remain strong in front of these strangers. I wouldn't let them see me like this. See me be weak.

"Here." Timothy called and before he could open the door to let us out, I pushed open the door and sprinted inside the 1920s style stone mansion towards my grandmother's room.

I slammed open the door, not asking for entrance and saw my grandmother lying on the bed. She looked as pale as ever with her long graying hair sprawled around her. I fell to my knees on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Estel, meldarion." She whispered her voice dry as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

Tears formed in my eyes and I ignored the other girl sitting on the other side of the bed. The nurse worked beside me as she ran a damp cloth along my dying grandmother's wrinkled face.

I heard the men I had arrived with clamber into the room, their breathing heavy as they struggled to catch their breath. I saw as my grandmother looked up at the men, eyes wide, but they flashed with a mischievous glint before she flicked her eyes towards my face.

"Meldarion, everything will be fine. Don't dwell on my death too long; I don't want the world to lose you again." She told me, a small smile gracing her features as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Gûr nîn glassui." My grandmother spoke to the company that had gathered around the door. She looked back down at me and then to the other side. "You girls will all right."

I couldn't help the whimper that slipped past my lips as the hand I was holding fell limp. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder in a comforting way and looked up to see my big sister's red locks. We weren't close, but I grabbed her hand that was free and gripped to it as if it was my lifeline.

"Sajni." I whispered my voice tight from stopping the tears.

"It's all right sorellina. She's in a better place now." Sajni whispered to me, he voice breaking from hiding back tears that were threatening to fall.

"But naneth." I whimpered, still holding on.

I don't know how long it was that Sajni and I sat there beside grandma with silent tears running down out faces. It was a trait of ours not to show or have anyone hear how upset or broken we were.

"Come on sorellina, this isn't helping anything." Sajni told me as she pried me away from the bed and past the group of men, who all had a somber expression on their face.

Sajni didn't even seem to acknowledge the men who had followed me up into the room and I wondered what kind of questions she would have for me when she did realize they were there.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this story until later tonight, but since I'm home sick - there you are. I hope you liked the longer chapter and I'm planning on making them longer in the future. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas(:**


	4. Storms of Emotions

**A/N: I can't believe I'm updating already again! Don't get used to it, I don't want to disappoint if I can't update until a month afterwards or so. However, I believe that ****Shadow Realm Triforce** won't let that happen- so thank her for that.

**Some translations:**

******Sorellina - Italian for little sister**

**Nieta - Spanish for granddaughter**

**Pinig - Elvish for little one**

* * *

**Review Responses:  
**

**********Shadow Realm Triforce**: I could only imagine the pain to take away a warrior's weapons. Estel was calling her grandmother naneth because she was basically like her mother.  


**Abyss Prime: ****Thank you so much! I always try to make my stories a little different from the others.**

* * *

**Also! I do not own any of the Fellowship or anything besides my character Estel and the plot line. Sajni belongs to ********Shadow Realm Triforce**. 

**Now on to the story, if you haven't already started! I hope you enjoy and please review, they always help improve my writing and maybe I'll take some suggestions. ********Shadow Realm Triforce** and I already have a million ideas being bounced around, but maybe we could incorporate a scene that you guys would like to take place. Just leave a comment telling me if you do. Anyways, enjoy now!  


* * *

_Chapter Four:  
_

_Storms of Emotions_

_XxXxXx_

Sajni's POV

Estel had stopped crying only minutes after we had entered her old bedroom. It still reflected her teenage years when she was a rebellious soul. The walls were a deep grey with accents of black and white. Posters lined the wall, scattered about. Some of the bands I had never even heard about, but that was just like Estel, she never let even the least recognizable person feel left out.

I stood admiring all the pictures of her and grandma throughout the years. I was even included in some of them. My favorite picture of us was in a gold decorated frame with a silver vine wrapping around the exterior. It was Christmas time, snow could be seen falling down out in the tall windows of the conservatory as Estel and I were wrapped up in snowman and candy cane blankets. The marble fireplace was filled with the heat of a fire. I smiled at the memory. Estel had fallen sick and with not being able to go outside and play, I suggested the idea of sitting in the room with the most windows to watch the snow and drink hot chocolate.

I turned my attention back to my little sister. She was sitting on the window seat hugging her knees to her chest as she stared out to the forest.

"Estel?" I asked, walking towards her. She didn't even move or acknowledge the fact I had just called her name. "Sorellina, sweetie." I called to her again, this time gently shaking her shoulder.

She turned to look at me, but it was like she didn't see me. Her hazel eyes were clouded over and strands of her blonde hair fell in her face. I knew this look, it was a look of hopelessness and one who was about to give up.

"Come, let's get some food." I told her, holding out my hand to help her up.

She stared at the hand a second longer before grabbing a hold of it. I hoisted her up and stopped her from falling over from dizziness. She looked up at me with gratitude before her face fell into despair again. I gently sighed as I led her out of the dark room and down the steps to the kitchen.

"How do you think she's holding up in there?" I heard a small male voice ask.

"I'm sure Estel just needs some time alone for now." A rougher male voice replied.

"What about that other young lady that was with her?" the same voice asked.

"Estel, you brought friends with you?" I asked, looking at her questioningly.

She looked blankly up at me before nodding her head slightly. Curious as to whom these friends were, I walked into the dining room to see the whole Fellowship from Lord of the Rings. At first all I could do was stare wide-eyed at the group of men in front of me before any sense of judgment came rushing back to me. Steadying my breathing, I pulled on the braided ponytail that had started to fall loose. How had Estel managed to get all the guys from the Fellowship of the Ring to Earth? Was it even possible for such a thing to happen?

As my eyes landed on the Mirkwood prince, I couldn't help but think how little justice the movies did to his beauty. Was it even right to call a male beautiful? Surely not, but it was the only word that described his unearthly looks. In fact, gorgeous was most likely a better term to describe his attractiveness. His blue eyes were a shocking colour and his blonde hair was perfectly pulled back in Elvish braids. Realizing that I was staring, I quickly looked away from the beautiful man and looked down at Estel.

She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Lady Estel, how are you holding up?" Pippin asked as he got up from his seat on the table.

I was surprised to see her muster up the tiniest smile, but not only did it reach her eyes; it didn't show off the dimple on her left cheek. "I'll be all right. Nothing to worry about, Pippin." She whispered softly to the Hobbit. Pippin nodded his head and nodded over to Merry, who simply shook his head. I realized that all the men were looking at her with concern etched on their faces. The only one trying to hide that concerned look was Boromir, but even he looked upset for Estel.

"Estel, why don't we get some food?" I suggested, hoping this time she wouldn't ignore me.

"I'm not hungry." She stated. I could tell by the way she was avoiding eye contact that she was trying to appear strong in front of these men.

"Well then let's grab some for your friends." I told her, guiding her towards the kitchen. I knew she understood that I wanted to discuss something with her because she didn't mention any of the maids or butlers who worked at the mansion.

"Sorellina, sweetie. What is the Fellowship of the Ring doing here with you?" I asked once we were on top of the stairs leading down to the kitchen.

Hazel eyes looked up at me with confusion. "Isn't that, but that's…a movie?" she asked. "And a book. Why would a bunch of fictional characters just appear out of nowhere?" she trailed off as realization came to dawn on her.

"Estel, how'd they appear?" I asked. Being a writer, and not just a fanfiction writer, I had an idea where this was headed.

"They just appeared one night." She whispered, as she clutched at her hair and twisted it in nervousness. The one hand was bandaged and it appeared that some blood had soaked through. "It was the middle of the night and they just appeared in my bedroom. They didn't even know how they got here."

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, motherly instincts coming into play. I had a feeling that whatever happened also had to do with the company sitting in the dining room.

Estel tried to hide her hand behind her back, but I gently grabbed a hold of it.

"What happened?" I repeated the question as I started to unwrap the bandage.

My twin hesitated for a split second before deeply sighing. "It was the same night they appeared. Boromir was poking the sheets with his sword, I guess to make sure there was no threat. But I thought it was one of my pets so I slapped it away and it made a cut. But it's all right! I've been taking care of it."

"I would hardly call this taking care of it. It's bleeding through!" I sighed momentarily before I realized that this was Estel trying to keep it clean. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up and tell Chef Bernard to prepare food for some more people."

She nodded her head as I ran down the stairs to tell Grandma's personal chef that he needed to make enough food for nine more men. As I looked around the high-end, extremely professional kitchen, I realized he had enough food to feed a small army.

"That's a done deal, little lady." He told me, his kitchen helpers nodding their heads as well. "I tend to cook more than necessary when I'm upset. Thankfully it won't go to waste like it usually seems to do."

I smiled reassuringly, realizing that I wasn't taking my grandmother's death as hard as the others. But, as I ran up the stairs, it wouldn't make sense if I was. I didn't know my grandmother that well. After the car accident, I had gone to live with my father's bother while Estel was taken in by our dad's mother. I'm not sure why they separated us, but I was happy that grandmother hadn't taken me with her as well.

When I reached the top of the steps, Estel was waiting for me. I gave her a gentle smile as she led us towards one of the many bathrooms in the mansion.

As I cleaned her hand, she didn't talk or ask any questions at all. She simply looked down at the dried blood that was washing away. As I got out new gauze to wrap her cut with, she stopped me.

"It should breathe for awhile. The skin is pale." She whispered, as her eyes met mine.

"You should let it breathe at night." I told her. "We need to keep it wrapped up for now so it won't get infected."

"Please." She begged.

I let out a deep breath. "Fine, but we need to watch it."

She gave me a small smile. "Oh wait."

I was shocked as Estel grabbed my hand and guided me back to the dining room where the Fellowship was. She stopped quickly just before the entryway and I barely stopped from ramming into her back. She slowly turned around and looked up at me from behind blonde locks that fell into her face. "Sorry. We need to introduce you."

"It's okay." I told the younger girl as I placed both my hands on either shoulder. "Don't mention the movies or the books to them." I warned her as I guided her into the dining room.

"How are you holding up lassy?" Gimli asked Estel when he saw her walk in.

She smiled, but it showed to everyone that it wasn't real. Shrugging her shoulders, "I'm fine. Anyways, I want you guys to meet my sister, Sajni."

"Sister?"Sam asked, amazed. Composing himself, he sat up straight, "I'm Samwise Gamgee."

I was absolutely amazed that the whole Fellowship sat right here in grandma's dining room. They were all wearing modern clothing and I couldn't help the fangirling occurring inside of me.

Each male went around the room introducing themselves, most adding Lady in front of my name. When Boromir politely introduced himself to me, I heard Estel muttering something under her breath. Taking a glance at her, I saw that she seemed to be fuming, her eyes placed firmly on the ground.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sajni. I am Legolas from Mirkwood." The blonde elf told me as he bowed in respect. As he straightened back up, his bluest of blue eyes looked into my own blue eyes and it felt as if the world had come to a standstill. He and I were the only ones present. I felt a pull to go and stand next to him, but made no such move. Instead, I cleared my throat to steady my speaking.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Estel has explained to me what has happened, but tonight rest. Dinner should be served soon." I smiled, as I took an empty chair next to Aragorn. I thought Estel would have taken the seat next to me, but she sat down at the other end of the table near where Merry and Pippin were sitting.

"She is in grief Lady Sajni, it is normal for one so young as her to take this so hard." Aragorn whispered beside me.

"But we are the same age. Twins. Surely I should be taking this a bit harder than what I am." I told him.

"Twins?" he questioned. "I would have guessed you were a few years apart."

"No, I am the older one though."

"Dinner time!" I heard the maid shout and plates of food were being served to us. There were a variety of meats and vegetables, along with side dishes and drinks. Bread and biscuits were served to go along with the meal as well. The Fellowship seemed extremely excited to be eating such a lavish meal, they dug right in. My stomach growled in anticipation from not eating since breakfast time and I began to eat as well. I talked to Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gandalf the most throughout the meal. Whenever I looked over at my sister she was listening intently to something Gimli was telling her about or smiling at the Hobbits antics. I was only guessing when Estel's breaking point would come.

Towards the end of dinner, I heard one of the oak chairs slid against the dark wooden floor. Everyone become silent and looked over at Estel getting up from the chair.

"Excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore." She spoke plainly.

"You've barely had anything to eat!" Pippin told her, pointing out her barely touched dinner plate.

She shrugged her shoulders before starting to head upstairs.

"Estel, come back!" I pleaded with her. She couldn't do this to herself again.

She turned around with fire in her eyes. Apparently I had said the wrong thing.

"Who do you even think you are?" she spoke, venom coming out in her voice.

"Not here." I told her, as I started walking towards her so we could take the conversation to another room. I was just about to touch her, when she slammed her whole body away from me.

"Don't you dare touch me." She bit out. "You only come when bad things happen or when you have to. You don't really care about any of us. Everyone thinks that you're so great, but in reality you aren't."

"It's understandable to be upset at a time like this but-" Legolas tried to be the voice of reason. I looked over at him to see that everyone looked concerned and shocked. I wanted to tell him to stay out of it, that this was not his fight, but I wasn't fast enough.

"You stay out of this." Estel snapped, barely looking at the elf. "You don't know anything about our family." She turned to leave, but paused before turning around to look at me, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "All this time, everything we've been through I would have thought we'd be more like sisters." Her look hardened and it slightly scared me. "We may share the same blood, but you will never be a sister to me."

With that, she turned on her heel and bounded up the steps at a hurried pace. Completely thrown from her words, I couldn't help but fall to the ground. Aragorn caught me before I could hit the hard ground, but I was deadweight at this point.

"Lady Sajni, I'm sure that Lady Estel is just acting out in anger and grief." Aragorn spoke, trying to make sense of what had happened.

I didn't know what to think. "She's right though." I finally spoke after a long silence.

"Do not blame yourself for Lady Estel's grief. Everyone handles it differently." Legolas told me, his words soothing.

"Aye lassy, she just needs a bit of time." Gimli told me, still eating at the table.

"Perhaps I should speak with the little one." Gandalf swiftly stood up from his spot at the table and ignoring all protests to leave the girl alone, he wandered off anyways.

"She should be left alone at a time like this." The gruff Gondorian commented.

My attention was turned to Boromir, who had stopped eating and was now looking out the entryway where both Estel and Gandalf left through. His plain black t-shirt showed off his muscles quite nicely, but it was easy to tell that the pants he was wearing were a bit too small for him.

"Death is hard to experience, especially when the one experiencing the pain is young and the person lost, close." Boromir's eyes flicked over to mine, before looking down at his food. "If you'll excuse me." He nodded his head and stalked out of the dining room.

"Do not worry about him." Aragorn told me, as he helped me back to my feet.

"It is slightly true though." I told them as I sat back down in my chair. I tried to avoid any eye contact with the Mirkwood Prince. I didn't understand the feelings that overcame me when I looked at him and him at me.

"What do you mean lassy?" Gimli asked.

I sighed. I didn't know these men, I couldn't trust them. But at the same time, they needed to understand some of the history behind Estel and I. "You see I didn't grow up with Estel. I only ever came on holidays and when grandfather fell ill. After that, there was the occasionally birthday card and holiday cards exchanged along with petty e-mails." At the mention of the e-mail, I quickly explained. "It's another form of communication in our world. We never formed a real bond though. I haven't been there for her at the worst of time and the reverse. We're estranged basically."

"But that is not your fault." Legolas commented.

I sighed. "But I could have tried harder." I closed my eyes. "I don't want her reverting back to her old ways. She's come so far since then."

"I'm sure with a sister as caring as you, she'll be fine." Aragorn told me, as he gently patted my shoulder in reassurance. "Boromir is right; she just needs some time to accept her grandmother's death."

XxXxXx

After dessert had come and the Hobbits had devoured most of the sweet treats, I showed everyone around the house, with the exception of going to the top floor. Estel was up there and I wasn't sure if she'd be in her room or aimlessly wandering the halls.

When we reached the four story high library, we found Gandalf sitting in one of the big leather chairs, an old, falling apart book in his hand. He looked up at us for a brief second before looking back down at his book.

"Your grandmother has quite the range of collections." He commented, his eyes never leaving the page of his book.

"I know. A lot of books have been passed down in the family." I told him. "She has a ton of artifacts that go along with some of her collections." I thought I would have been sad at the mention of my grandmother, but I didn't feel upset or grief. I wasn't sure if I was still in shock or if I wasn't close enough to feel the sadness of the passing of my grandmother.

He nodded his head, looking back up. "I saw a few, but this library is quite large. It would take a day just to look through it. Never mind looking at book titles and the history they share of your world."

I smiled. "There is a huge love of books that seem to run through this family."

"So it would seem." He smiled, as if he knew something I did not.

I saw the Hobbits wander off in different directions, looking through the tall oak shelves filled with books. Gimli grumbled as he stalked off somewhere in the back, muttering something about dwarves. Legolas and Aragorn both seemed interested in the books that were displayed proudly in a dust-free environment.

"Perhaps there is something in these books that would help us get back." Aragorn wondered aloud.

"If it isn't here, I'm not sure where it could be." I told him, a smile on my face. "I'll try and help the best I can. I know there are some rooms in the library that are hidden, but I know of a few." I told him, offering my help. The hidden rooms were the ones with some of the most valuable books and artifacts, unless you counted the hidden room for Estel that was meant just for her.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lady Sajni, but I could not ask you to help on a task that does not concern you."

"But I wish for you to return back to your land. I'm sure it's discombobulating to be in a strange land not knowing the customs or technology." I told them.

"Well then your help would be appreciated." He smiled.

I smiled in response, noticing as Legolas stood closer.

"Where would we start?" he asked, his silky smooth voice sounding like music.

I blushed realizing I wasn't sure how the library was organized. I spent a lot of time in the library whenever I visited, but it was only ever in one section. I wasn't allowed on the upper floors for some reason. "I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know how the books are organized. Estel would know, perhaps she can help when she's better." I told them, making it sound as if Estel was simply sick and would be up and about later in the evening.

"I suppose we should split up then and see where that gets us." Aragorn took charge as he walked with purpose towards one of the aisle ways.

I looked over at Legolas, who had done the same. He was walking towards the back of the left side near to where Merry had gone off earlier. Sighing, I took the right side as I read through each book title, hoping to come across something that would be useful. As I looked I thought about Boromir and where he had gone off too. I wasn't sure if Gandalf had talked to Estel or if he thought it better to let it be and wait for Estel to calm down from all her emotions.

I worried about Estel and was only paying a quarter of attention to what I was supposed to be doing. I had sat on the ground in front of one the shelves pushed against the wall, when I spotted a book that looked out of place. Grabbing it, I realized that it appeared to be a journal. There was no title or date, but it looked ancient and there were tell-tale signs that it was starting to fall apart. It still looked as if someone was using it and I was nervous to open it. Thinking it wouldn't be of any use, I placed it back on the shelve and moved to the next one. The journal was still on my mind and I was curious as to who had written in it and about what. Making a mental note to remember where it was, I moved on, this time fully concentrated on helping the Fellowship back to Middle Earth.

XxXxXxX

Estel's POV

After barging out on dinner, I hurriedly ran up the stairs to get to my room. I wanted to be alone and I didn't want to be in the position I was in. Thankfully, the whole top floor was basically mine. It was a mini-apartment, as my friends back in high school used to call it. I laughed at the memory. It was more of a one floor house.

As I reached the top stair, I took a deep breath, trying to catch my breath. As my breathing steadied, I straightened my body and moved to the huge glass window that was situated right in front of the stairs. My grandfather and I had converted it into a window seat when I was still young. We would sit up on the cushioned seat and look out the window with a cup of tea and a good book. Other times we would get into intellectually stimulating conversations, as my grandfather liked to call them.

Sitting on the velvet bench, I leaned against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. I took a deep sigh and placed my forehead on the glass. It was starting to grow dark, the sunset casting a beautiful glow on the fields and woods of the backyard. There was supposed to be a massive thunderstorm later tonight and I was waiting for it. Something about rain and thunderstorms were so refreshing to me, especially on a night like this.

I gave a slight smile as I remembered the conversation that grandpa and I had one stormy afternoon. He was still well at that time and grandma was bringing up the tea. I had come home upset after school completely drenched from the downpour.

"_What is it, little doll?" he asked, his graying hair thin across his scalp._

_I was rubbing away the tears with the back of my hand and when I heard the question I closed my eyes shut tight and shook my head no. _

"_You can tell me." He whispered, trying to coax whatever problem it was that I was having out of me._

_I shook my head again, but opened my mouth to speak. "Meredith called me a freak today."_

_My grandfather sighed besides me and placed his large, calloused hand on my back to try and sooth me."You know that's not true."_

"_She also called me a mutt! She told everyone that it wasn't right to have so much blood from different cultures." I explained, stumbling over my words. _

"_You are of a proud Italian and Spanish heritage, nieta." He assured me, his voice firm as he straightened his back and sat up tall. "There is nothing to be ashamed of in our blood. Just because your grandmother possesses even rarer blood heritages does not make you a mutt-" I was about to cut in to add, but he beat me to the chase, "or a freak." _

"_But grandpa, I feel like one. Nobody wants to be my friend." I told him, the tears forming once more._

"_Then hold your head up high. They are the ones missing out on my very beautiful pinig." My grandmother spoke from the top of the stairs. She was carrying the silver tray that she always served tea on for me and my grandfather._

_She placed the tray in front of me, gesturing for me to take my small china teacup with pink flowers decorated on it. Picking up the tiny cup, I took a sip and smiled a dazzling grin at my grandparents. They always knew how to make me feel better._

"_Now remember pinig, you must practice on the harp after this." My grandmother strictly told me, as she leaned against the wall, teacup in hand. _

_I nodded my head in determination and quickly finished my tea before I scrambled down off the bench and skipped hurriedly towards the practice room._

Coming out of my memory, I looked down towards the mahogany hallway towards the practice room. It had been ages since I last played the harp and my fingers ached in anticipation to bring forth such beautiful sounding music from the classic instrument. Warmness returned to my body as I peeled away my body from the glass window and walked towards the end of the hallway. Opening the door carefully and slowly, I stepped in and turned on the overhead light. I smiled when the chandelier lit up and reflected its light on the few instruments in the room. My harp was placed beside the marble fireplace. It looked as if it was played every day, but I knew better as I inched towards it. I left the door open, as I made my way towards the instrument. As I passed the grand piano on my left, I let my fingers slide across the keys, allowing music to enter the air. My lips tilted up slightly as the sound filled the air and when I reached my harp, I couldn't help but pluck one of the strings. I winced as the un-tuned note graced the air.

I walked over to the antique writing desk and pulling out one of the drawers, grabbed the tools I needed to tune the harp. I quickly got to work, making my harp sound as close to perfect as I could get it to be. Hastily I put away the tools, leaving the drawer to the wooden desk open. I sat in front of the harp and began to play. "Dragonfly in the Sunshine" began to flow out freely, my hands not hesitating as I played. Lost in my concentration, I hardly realized that I was being watched.

As I finished the piece, I felt much more relaxed and calm then earlier. I felt bad for yelling at Sajni, but everything I had said had been the truth. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone applauding me. I looked up to see Boromir standing there.

Startled, I couldn't help but stand up from my seat, almost falling backwards onto my rear.

"You are quite talented Lady Estel." He commented me.

Confused by Boromir's change in personality, I looked at him at oddly for a moment before I composed myself. "Thank you. I've been playing since I was eight or so." I told him, sitting back down. Boromir walked farther into the room, taking a seat on the black chaise with silver decorating. I began to play again, a more modern song this time by Adele that I was able to transfer to the harp. I began to sing and was lost once again in the music, not noticing the others starting to pile in the room.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I had barely noticed that Sajni had begun to play the piano along with me. My eyes glanced over to her for a brief second before looking back at the strings on the harp. Repeating the verse one more time, I held the last note a little longer as Sajni finished off.

I didn't sing much when I played. Sajni was a much better singer than I, not that I was bad. Sajni had gone to school for music and had performed plays on Broadway and had a more renowned music background and I did not. I had taken voice lessons when I was younger, but I quit after two years. I wanted to focus on my instruments. They could do the talking for me and display the emotions I was feelings.

I was afraid to look up at the group in front of me. I felt ashamed for my lack of manners downstairs when I had yelled at Sajni. I only looked up when I heard my name being said next to me. I looked over to see the Hobbits gazing at me.

"You are a beautiful singer." They complimented me.

Blushing deeply, I waved away their comments. "I am nothing compared to Sajni. She is the real singer." I told them, looking up at my twin sister. As we made eye contact, I asked for forgiveness and could see that she had already forgiven me.

My mood lifting only slightly, I heard the roar of thunder break through the sky and then saw the lightening flash outside the window. A maid soon came up after it started to rain and asked if we would like the fireplace running. Nodding my head, it was soon lit and gave off an eerie glow on the instruments and company in the room.

Sajni and I continued to play random songs. Sajni nodded for me to sing, knowing I wanted to let out the pent up emotion. At points she would back me up softly and I knew everyone was listening. Soon enough tea was brought up and we took a break as we sipped on the hot beverage. Sam, Merry and Pippin were eager to ask me all kinds of questions about the harp and I was trying to teach them a few things here and there. I was even brave enough to allow them to pluck a few strings to hear what note they made. I couldn't help but enjoy their childish behavior, it made me feel carefree in a way too.

Everyone in the room continued to talk about many topics, never staying on one conversation for too long. Eventually, I declared it was late and that we should all get to bed. I told Sajni I would take care of the Fellowship and show them to their rooms while she went to her own bedroom. I knew the house much better than her and showed the men to the third floor where they each could have their own room.

However, I knew better than to allow the Hobbits to sleep by themselves. All four of them could fit into one queen sized bed, which is precisely what they did. I smiled goodnight, after tucking them in and giving each a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't help but feel protective over the four of them.

Boromir was the last to be shown to his room and I was surprised that he was being quite gentle with me. He didn't lash out or make rude comments or judge me on my clumsiness. Instead, he nodded when he thought appropriate and caught me if I was in danger of falling over. I became nervous when we were alone and that only made my clumsiness worse, but he put up with it and didn't mutter a word of sarcasm or hate. When he was appointed his room, I wished him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Boromir. Perhaps tomorrow we can get you better suited attire." I told him. I had noticed that the pants he had on were much too small for him, along with Aragorn's pants.

"That would be appreciated. Goodnight, Lady Estel." His eyes gleamed and I felt as if he wanted to say more, but was unsure. Instead I managed a small, yet timid smile before turning and walking up the stairs to where my bed was waiting.

As I stripped off all my clothing and climbed in to bed, all I could think of was how long of a day tomorrow was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't want to update this soon because I don't want you getting too used to this story being updating every week or so. But it was finished so I figured why not! I'm just happy that I've been able to write these past two chapters so quickly. It's nice that it's all flowing out so nicely whenever I sit down to type. **

**Anyways, reviews are always nice and much appreciated. Let me know if you'd like any scenes or have any suggestions.**


	5. A Day Out

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for such a long wait for the new update. School has gotten hectic and I had completely scratched version 1 of this chapter. **

**********Sorellina - Italian for little sister**

** Meldarion - Elvish for beloved**

**Asca - Elvish for hurry**

**Voronwer - Elvish for loyal one**

* * *

**Review Responses:  
**

**Fellowship of Avenger****: There definitely needs to be more men like the Fellowship today. I have an awesome twist for Aragorn... If I had that library I would be in heaven. Boromir is going to have his "sweet" moments, but they're going to be quite rare. And the Adele song was 'Someone Like You' I forgot to mention that. Aww thank you! I've been trying(:  
**

**Abyss**** Prime****: Thank you. I want to be able to update at a regular pace, but my schedule is always changing so I never know when something is going to get completed. **

**Saren-Dipety: Yayayayay! I'm so glad you like the story(: That always makes me feel good! I suppose he would find it a bit odd that she has the same name as her, but I know something you guys don't. But don't worry! It'll be explained later on though. Does he like her? Maybe... (Also I really like your name).  
**

**Guest****: I seriously had no idea at the time I decided to name her Estel. I only found that out later (after Saren-Dipety and you mentioned it) that he was called that when he was younger.  
**

* * *

******I do not own any of the Fellowship or anything besides my character Estel and the plot line. Sajni belongs to ********Shadow Realm Triforce**.   


******Also, please tell me what you think because it always helps me. And if you have any ideas, please tell me. There's already a million ideas being bounced for this story, so one more won't hurt anything. Enjoy the story! (If you haven't started already).**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_A Day Out_

___XxXxXx_

Estel's POV

I heard a soft knock on my door which brought me out of my sleep. "Estel?" Sajni asked, before she knocked again. Groaning, I turned on my stomach and buried myself under my black and white comforter. "Estel." She called again.

When she got no response out of me, she warned me that she would be back up.

Ignoring my twin for the meantime, I closed my eyes again letting myself fall back asleep. I felt exhausted and I didn't want to face the world.

It felt as if only a second had gone by before I heard my sister's voice behind the door. This time it seemed she wasn't alone though.

"Lady Estel! It's time to get up! We're gonna get clothes that your folk wear." I heard Merry's voice.

Trying to remain as quiet as possible, I wasn't surprised when I heard the door open.

"Estel, come on. It's close to noon, you can't stay locked up in your room all day simply sleeping." Sajni told me.

Knowing that there was no way I'd be able to get out of shopping with the Fellowship, I poked my head up from under the comforter. I knew my eyes were red from being dry and irritated from the crying I had done so I knew I looked a wreck.

"Do we have to?" I asked as I looked up into Sajni's blue eyes. Her red hair was pulled back into a braided ponytail, her bangs still covering her left eye and the scar that had ruined her vision. She was dressed for the day in simple attire which consisted of a pair of jeans and a blue and white stripped t-shirt.

"Unless you'd like to walk around with guys wearing clothes that are two sizes too small for them, have fun." She retorted.

My resolve weak, I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Give me ten minutes." I told her.

She seemed dumbfounded by the lack of time I asked her for. "That's all you need?" she asked.

"Ten minutes." I told her again, waiting for her to leave my room so that I could get out of bed and put some clothes on.

"All right." She said, not sounding convinced. She walked out, closing the door behind her, but not before looking back to check on me.

As soon as the door was closed, I sighed. Getting out of bed almost immediately, I braced myself for the cold morning air. I decided to skip showering, deciding it wasn't worth it for today. Instead, I went to my white dresser drawer and pulled open the top drawer grabbing a black bra and turquoise underwear. Quickly putting them on, I headed to the attached bathroom and quickly scrubbed my face of all the dirt it had gathered over night. Feeling refreshed, I slapped on moisturizer and then brushed my teeth as I looked through my closet for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a mint green button down shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to quarter length and buttoned. As I laid my simple outfit on the bed, I rushed back to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and finish brushing my teeth. Staring at myself in the mirror, I decided makeup was a must. Not really caring, I slapped on foundation, under-the-eye concealer for the dark circles that showed my horrible night's rest, and added a bit of blush. I stared back at my reflection thinking that something was missing. Sighing, I applied mascara as quickly as I could without getting it all over my face. I then roughly brushed through my blonde locks and decided I would fix my hair later.

Walking out of the bathroom I pulled on my clothes and snatched up the pair of clean, light brown riding boots and made my way down the steps.

"Estel!" I heard my sister yell out just as I was about to start down the last row of steps.

"I'm right here!" I yelled down to her, as I flicked my hair out of my face and landed with a jump in front of her.

I knew that today I couldn't let my guard down. I had to act strong, even though I felt like breaking down into a million pieces. I struggled as the effortless smile that I had mastered was plastered to my face. It wasn't the big, show-your-teeth smile, but a small closed-mouth one.

"Timothy driving us to the big city?" I asked her, as I grabbed a light jacket from the closet.

She nodded her head and hummed a soft 'mhmm' as she pulled on a pair of bright orange converse sneakers. I had barely even noticed the group of men as they stood near the door wearing their clothes from the other day. I gave a small smile to Hobbits and noticed that Aragorn was watching me closely as if he knew that I was holding everything back.

"Ready guys?" Sajni asked, as she stood in front of the door. "Let's get you some clothes."

I groaned at the prospect of clothes shopping on such a day, but rolled my eyes as I followed my sister out to the Limo. I couldn't help but snort but then realized it was probably the only vehicle that would fit everyone. I sighed as I climbed all the way in, praying to whoever was listening to me that I wouldn't have a meltdown.

I got stuck sitting next to Boromir on the hour and some odd minute car ride from Hudson Valley to New York City. I didn't say anything to Sajni, but I was almost positive that taking these men, who knew nothing about our world, to New York City was an awful idea.

I looked over at Sajni and saw that she was sitting next to Legolas. God, the only term that could describe him was beautiful. He was like an angel. I sent a genuine smile to Sajni when I saw her sneak a glance at the sex god. My smile only widened when Legolas took a stealthy look at her too. He seemed like a pro at sneaking glances and at first I wasn't sure that I had just imagined it. I was surprised to see though that it looked as if they didn't want to touch one another. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why that would be. Shrugging, my mood began to lift. Maybe something good would come out of this whole mess.

I made eye contact with Aragorn, who seemed to be watching me in a protective way. Instead of feeling uncomfortable by his gaze, it felt familiar somehow. I didn't understand why, but I knew that I could trust him and not worry if he was around.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the back of my seat. I was still exhausted and would welcome every bit of sleep that I could get. Within seconds I was out.

"_Run Meldarion! I'll be right behind you. Asca!" My grandmother's face appeared before me. Fear petrified me, until I was given a slight push. Running as fast as my little legs could carry me, I finally caught up to the dark haired boy running in front of me. Just before reaching his side, I grabbed for his hand. The boy turned back to look at me._

_My dream-self stared up at Aragorn in fear. _

"_Think of it as a game, Voronwer." He told me, remaining strong. He gave my hand a squeeze before gripping it tighter and picking up his speed. _

My eyes opened immediately as I felt the fear from the dream come over me and also from a slight shock of electricity. The dream remained vivid, except for the boy who was helping me. His face was all fuzzy.

"Are you comfy?" Boromir asked, clearly not happy about something.

"No, why are you shocking me?" I asked him, as I snapped my head up from off his shoulder.

He gave me a hard look. "I was not "shocking" you, in fact you were the one "shocking" me." He gruffly replied.

"It was probably just static shock." Sajni said from her seat.

I looked up at her to see that Legolas had his forehead creased. Not understanding his facial expression, I agreed with Sajni.

"It's weird for static shock to be continuous though…" I paused, but decided not to waste time thinking about it. "Eh, you're probably right."

As I tried to concentrate on my dream, I was upset to find out that no matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't remember the face of the boy. Frustrated to no end, I wanted to keep my mind off of the boy and my grandmother.

"How much longer till we reach the lovely city?" I asked my sister.

"We're about thirty or so minutes away." She told me.

"I was only sleep for thirty minutes? God it felt like an eternity." I said out loud, more so to myself than anyone else.

"What were you dreaming about? You were breaking out into a cold sweat and shaking."

"I don't really remember. I was running, but I don't know who I was running from and there-there was this boy." I told her, leaning forward in my leather seat.

"What boy?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. In the dream, I remembered him perfectly, but now I can't seem to picture him." I told her, as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"It's probably a repressed memory." She told me.

I shrugged in response as I leaned back in my seat. As much as I wanted to fall back asleep and find this boy, I didn't want to do it while sitting next to Boromir.

Sajni's POV

I was washed over by a feeling of relief as I got out of the limo. Sitting next to Legolas, had made me release how hard it was to not reach out and feel his silky smooth skin under my fingertips. I had to hold myself back after I had almost gone to stroke his nicely sculpted face. Stretching out my body from the long car ride, I waited until everyone was gathered on the sidewalk. I had asked Tim to take us to a nice place where we could get suits and casual clothes for the boys. Looking at Estel, I realized that we would need dresses for Grandma's viewing and funeral.

"Sorellina." I addressed my sister, who looked as if she was confused. "We are going to need some dresses to wear." I told her, warning her.

She turned to look at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Why? I have enough of them in my closet."

"We need something for Grandma's." I told her softly, as we walked into a huge department store.

I was surprised to hear her groan.

"But I have the worst luck with dresses. The saleslady always tries to put me something too revealing."

"We'll just start with the guys then, they're more important right now." I told Estel, as we guided the Fellowship to the men's section.

"We're gonna need help." I heard Estel mutter besides me.

"Let's deal with Gandalf first. I think he'll be the easiest." I suggested.

"Boromir and Gimli will be the worst." Estel told me. "And Gimli will only be hard because he's a dwarf."

"Positive thoughts, sorellina." I told my younger sister. "One at a time."

"Can I help Gandalf?" Estel asked. "You can start with the guys."

I let out a small sigh. "I guess splitting up will move things faster." I thought aloud.

"I'll take the Hobbits too!" she exclaimed, gaining the attention of the men who looked completely out of their element.

Estel seemed happy and the confused look on her face from earlier had vanished, leaving behind a calm and giddy expression. She had probably been concentrating on her dream, trying to remember who the boy was.

Remembering to ask her about her dream later, I walked up to the remaining men as she took off with Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.

Knowing she had left me with the challenging group on purpose, I got to work right away. Finding a sales manager who worked in the men's department, I asked him to measure each of the guys knowing that it would be faster than throwing ten different sizes at the four guys and telling them to try all of the pants on. Shirts would probably be a lot easier than pants, but I didn't think about it right now.

The guy helping us was very helpful, patient and nice. After measuring Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli, he went to find the sizes he thought would fit the four men. However, when it came to Gimli, he was at a loss.

"Ma'am." He stated. "I'm not sure if we have any pants that will fit the one sir."

Sighing, I figured he was right.

"I can go look in the back to see if we have anything, but I doubt it."

The salesman helping me was quite young and handsome looking with jet black hair and bright green eyes and tan skin. His green eyes, however, were showing distress right now as he was dealing with four very un-cooperative men.

"How's it going?" Estel asked, as she came up to us with holding a bunch of bags. As soon as she saw the salesman, she bit her lip. "I'm guessing-" she was cut off by an angry yell from Boromir.

"These damn pants."

Seeing the salesman expression, I told him not to worry about it.

"He has anger issues." Estel told him, putting her two cents in.

"Estel!" I scolded her.

"What?" she asked me. "It's true." She told me, not sorry for expressing her opinion on the Gondorian man. Placing her bags down on the floor, she told me to watch them because she was walking into the storm.

Laughing at her for the way she saw the situation, I watched her as she confidently strutted into the dressing room. For a couple minutes, everything was silent and the salesman glanced at me with concern. Just as I was about to tell him that Estel could handle herself, we heard her shout.

"God dammit Boromir! Just tell me the god damn size."

"I don't see the bloody thing!" he shouted back at her, his tone just as forceful.

"Well if you'd come out of the dressing room, I could tell you and get the right size."

"Do they talk like this to each other all the time?" I was asked.

Sighing, I look at him. "So far, yes. They don't seem to like each other very much."

"To hell with you!" Estel shouted. I watched, unmoving, as a fuming Estel came stomping out of the dressing room. "I say we leave him. He's no loss to us. Good riddance is what I say."

Not at all surprised with her reaction, I looked over at our good friend, the sales associate. I looked at his nametag, realizing that I didn't know his name. "Jacob, do you remember what sizes you gave him?"

He had to think for a moment. "Yeah, I'll get a few more larger sizes." He told me, as he walked off towards the section of jeans.

Just as I was about to tell Estel that my son would be coming over tonight, Legolas came walking out in a pair of jeans along with Aragorn.

"Hot damn. Why can't boys look like this in our world? I'd definitely jump on them." Estel whispered to me.

Rolling my eyes at her and giving her a slight push, I couldn't help but agree. Aragorn looked good, but I couldn't stop looking at Legolas. His Elvish braids were still in perfect shape and his skin looked as if it was glowing.

I felt myself being nudged by Estel and realized that Legolas had asked me a question.

"Yes, they look good." I heard my sister tell the two men.

"Did you find the right size?" Jacob asked, as he came walking up to us with three more pair of jeans. "They look like they fit all right." He told them, as Estel took the jeans from him.

"You're too nice. Boromir needs to hurry his ass up. We still need shirts and we need to find suits for them too. And this chick over here wants us to get dresses." Estel told Jacob as she walked back into the dressing room.

After a few more shouts from Boromir and Estel, they came out. Estel looked pleased with herself and Boromir looked down right pissed.

"We found the right size!" she exclaimed, as she stood next to Aragorn. "Now on to shirts, this should be a lot easier."

"Estel?" I asked, realizing that the Hobbits weren't anywhere near us.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Where are the Hobbits and Gandalf?"

"Oh! I left them by the piano, they were singing a bunch of songs and people seemed to be enjoying them." She replied.

Not knowing how to respond to her, I was relieved when the four Hobbits appeared with Gandalf behind them as if they heard me ask about them. Looking over at Estel with a disapproving look she just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"The boys are just picking out a couple more shirts and then we can get the suit part over with." She informed the missing bunch.

I watched as Estel wandered off with Merry and Pippin and waited for the others to finish.

xXxXxXxXx

"Sanji." I heard Legolas softly call my name. He was standing behind a sort of curtain, where Jacob had measured Legolas and fit him with a suit. Noticing the slightest hint of uncertainty in his voice, I walked behind the curtain to see that he was struggling with the tie.

Trying to hold back the giggles, I watched him as he struggled with the garment. "Here, let me show you how to tie it." I told him, walking up in front of him and taking a hold of the burgundy tie. "They take some time." I began to slowly show him the steps and talk him through it so that he would be able to do it again later. After it was tied, he looked up at me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Thank you, Lady Sanji." He told me softly, his musical voice sounding pleasant to my ears.

Blushing, I waved it off. "It's nothing." Clearing my throat, I began to undo the tie. "There are many things like this that need a second set of hands" "

"That's what she said!" I heard Estel exclaim behind me.

Jumping, I spun around in surprise to see my sister smiling evilly. Before I could say anything to her, she ran off again as Sam caught up to her. Trying to ignore my sister's crude interpretation, I turned back to Legolas with a flushed face.

"What did your sister mean by that?" he asked, looking down at me expectantly.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." I told him, as I finally undid the tie.

I looked up to see that Legolas was staring down at me with a slight frown on his face. He didn't seem to like the fact that I wasn't telling him about the joke. Sighing, I took in a deep breath, readying myself to be embarrassed.

"Whenever someone says something that can take on a sexual meaning, you say 'that's what she said' to let everyone know." I explained, my face becoming even more red – if that were possible.

His brows furrowed together, as if trying to understand why Estel had just said that. Then his blue eyes sparkled in recognition.

"I dare say your sister has quite the imagination."

"Well, she would know." I mumbled, before changing the subject completely. "All right, come on, your turn."

I watched as Legolas stared down at the silky garment, before I watched as he tried to tie it. I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but he seemed to still be struggling with it.

As I reached out to help him, our fingers brushed and I felt as if I had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Taking a few steps backwards, I stared up at the elf in front of me. He stared back at me with wide eyes that held a look of understanding. Not sure how to act, I composed myself.

"Uhm, all you do is pull that under there and it should create a knot." I told him, as I pushed back my bangs nervously, making sure not to show my scar.

Legolas stared at me with bright blue eyes, before looking back down at the tie and following my directions. After he managed to finally get it, I went to straighten it out.

"Perfect." I told him, as I stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked stunning in a black suit with a crisp white button-down shirt and the burgundy tie. His blue eyes seemed even bluer now and his blonde hair was pulled back in braids that never seemed to get messed up.

Realizing that I was now staring openly at the beautiful elf next to me, I cleared my throat. "Well, I'll go pay for the clothes. We can leave after Estel and I try on some dresses."

Not looking for a response, I turned and walked away to pay for all the new clothes and to find Estel. Blowing my bangs out of my good eye, I walked up to Jacob and told him to ring everything up. I was relieved when Estel walked up and distracted me from the price of the clothes.

"Sanji, for all the clothes we got and the suits, we did pretty good." She reasoned as we headed towards the women's section with the Fellowship following behind us.

"It was more than two-thousand dollars with the clothes you got." I exclaimed.

"Trust me, we can afford that. That's nothing." She told me and then her voice changed sly. "If you don't like how much money we already spent, we don't have to try on dresses. You can always borrow something from me."

"No. You and I need dresses." I told her in a firm voice, leaving no room for protests or an argument. I heard Estel groan loudly besides me as she ducked her head from failure and anger.

"I already have enough black dresses to last me a lifetime." She continued to fight me.

"I don't care, a couple more dresses won't kill you." I told her, raising my eyebrow at her as she got a look on her face.

She grasped her throat with both hands and began to fake choking. She fell on her knees and kept up her act.

"Sanji." She gasped, making her voice sound wheezy. "I…I c-can't…breath." She continued to wheeze, before she made herself fall upon the floor as if she had just fainted. I simply rolled my eyes, but the Hobbits ran up to her thinking that something had really happened to her.

I began to walk away, but I heard Gimli shout. I turned around just in time to see that all the men, expect save for Aragorn were running up the prize-winning actress.

I gave Aragorn a weird look, wondering why he seemed to know she was faking, as he stopped Legolas and Gimli. Walking up to the Hobbits, who were all resting their weight upon her to make her wake up, I helped them up.

"She's just faking. This is how much she hates trying on dresses and she thinks she can get herself out of it, but she's wrong." I told Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo, letting Estel know that no matter what act she pulled she would be trying on dresses.

I crossed my arms as I waited for Estel to sit up. Tapping my foot impatiently as if I was waiting for my young daughter to listen to me, she finally sat up. She stuck out her bottom lip and tried pulling off a puppy-dog look to get her way.

"No." I told her again.

"Fine. Whatever." She said, as she stood up. Before continuing her walk towards all the dresses though, she flipped me the bird.

"Estel!" I hollered.

She turned around, smirking at me before she skipped off towards a rack with her sizes and began grabbing a bunch of dresses.

"Pick something you like because there is no way in hell I'll be dealing with all of that." I told her, letting her know I wouldn't wait for her to try on every single ugly dress she had randomly choose.

"Lady Sanji, what does this mean?" Pippin asked me politely as he also put up his middle finger.

Stunned, I stared at him before I grabbed his hand and put it down. "It's not a very nice gesture. Estel has some rude manners." I told the Hobbit.

"What does it mean?" he asked, curious to know now.

Not knowing what to tell Pippin, I looked over at Estel who was putting back three dresses and had a saleslady helping her. I could already tell she was getting upset by the woman trying to help her.

"Simply put, it basically means to leave someone alone." I told him and continued to walk towards Estel.

"This dress would look simply amazing on you." The saleslady told my sister, pushing a black cut-out dress into my sister's arms.

"I'm going to a fucking funeral, not some runway show." Estel told the lady, losing her patience.

"I'm only trying to help." The woman argued back.

"And we appreciate it." I told the lady, saving her from a mad Estel. "We just need something a bit more conservative."

"Between you and me though, I think she should still try on that dress." The lady told me, before walking off to find some dresses.

Turning towards Estel, she held up her hands in a defensive manner. Rolling my eyes, but sending her a smile I searched through the clothes rack, looking for something suitable to wear.

Not much longer though, the saleslady came back with her arms full of dresses and pushed me and my sister to the fitting rooms.

Estel's POV

I walked out of the dressing room wearing a simple black dress with a scoop neck and short sleeves. The dress reached mid-thigh and gathered at the waist to show off my curves. Sanji was already there waiting for me in a similar dress. Her dress was also black, but had long sleeves. When she turned around to show me the back of the dress, I realized that it dipped past her shoulder blades.

"I really like that on you. The back is perfect."

Sanji gave me a small smile before complimenting mine. "I like your dress, it looks good on you."

I looked at myself in the small mirror down the hall and shrugged my shoulders. "Could be worse I suppose." I told her, turning back to face her.

"There's a better mirror outside." she commented, as she headed out of the dressing rooms to look at herself in the full view mirror. I followed her out and realized that the Fellowship were lounging on the black leather chairs around the mirror. I began to mutter under my breath about privacy but stopped when something caught my eye.

I saw Aragorn smack Legolas on the arm. I wouldn't have thought much of it if I hadn't seen the small smirk playing on Aragorn's face as Legolas shot him a cool look. I could tell there was more to the look than the blonde elf was showing but didn't understand.

That was until he looked back at Sanji.

I could tell he was undressing her with his eyes. Rolling my eyes at men in general, I stalked up to Sanji and stood beside her examining myself in the mirror too.

"I think you have an admirer." I whispered to her, as I decided I didn't like the dress.

I laughed as Sanji turned around to see which one it was. I knew she wouldn't really be able to guess because the whole group was looking at us, but I knew she wouldn't give up trying to find out which one it was.

"You both look pretty." Sam told us.

"He's telling the truth." Pippin spoke, nodding his head in approval.

"It's indecent." Boromir stated. "Women are wearing pants and showing off their legs."

I glared at the fictional man, wanting nothing more than to have the power to make him disappear. "We aren't in your world." I told him, crossing my arms. "And don't pretend to dislike it. We all know men are pigs. Except now I feel bad because I just insulted an innocent animal."

"Boromir, we are no longer in Middle Earth. We must respect the culture here." Aragorn told Boromir, stopping him from saying anything more.

"Are you getting that dress?" Sanji asked me.

"No, I don't like it. Besides, I already choose three dresses." I told my sister.

"Do you need shoes?" she asked, as we made our way back to our fitting rooms.

I turned to look at her with a 'are you kidding me' expression. "I want to go home and crush. Maybe curl up on the couch with a good book or a good movie and possibly fall asleep."

"We can do that then. Let's get dressed and buy these dresses. We should probably get something to eat fist before we go home though. Those boys have been at it for hours at this point. Oh and there's someone coming over tonight I really want you to meet."

"Fine by me. Hurry up your arse." I told her, as I locked the door to my stall and pulled the black dress over my head. I didn't think much on Sanji's comment about her wanting me to meet whoever it was coming over tonight. I quickly put my clothes back on and grabbed the dresses I was buying before heading back out to the guys.

We waited another minute before Sanji came out carrying the dresses she was getting. As we headed up the cashier, I heard someone's stomach growl. It sounded as if there was a wild cat on prowl, making a growl before it striked.

"Who was that?" I asked, as I looked at our company. The guys were wearing their new, normal clothing and I knew it would take me a little while to adjust to it. It was as if it suited them, but at the same time - it didn't.

"That would have been me Lady Estel." Same said, as he looked at me with a blush forming on his face.

I gave him an encouraging smile, "No worries- we're stopping to get something to eat before we head home."

* * *

**A/N: So I don't feel like this chapter is really at its full potential, but I feel like I've been putting this off for awhile and didn't want to start all over again.  
**

******Anyways, reviews are always nice and much appreciated. Let me know if you'd like any scenes or have any suggestions.**


End file.
